De regreso a Tú Corazón
by CutelittleWitch
Summary: Bella y Edward se conocen desde que tenian 5 años. A medida que crecieron su amistad se apago y se perdió. Bella hace lo impensable: se va a California y pierde contacto con Edward. Ahora despues de 5 años a vuelto. ¿Que pasara cuando se vuelvan a ver?
1. Chapter 1

Título:** De regreso a Tú Corazón**

Calificación: T

Resumen: Bella y Edward se conocen desde que tenian 5 años. A medida que crecieron su amistad se apago y se perdió. Ambos cometieron errores y aunque Bella desea que poder salvar su amistad con Edward ,ella hace lo impensable: se va a California y pierde contacto con Edward. Ella regresa cinco años después y y el entorno los obliga a estar juntos.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer , nada me pertenece.

Comentarios: Inspirado por la canción Complicated de Avril Lavigne.

Prólogo

Bella POV

-"Bella".

-"Edward".

Los dos nos mirabamos intensamente y luego se hizo el silencio. Ninguno de nosotros hizo un movimiento y yo estaba empezando a preguntarse seriamente si se había convertido en el juego de quien pestañea primero.

No he visto a Edward Cullen en cinco años. desde que le di una copia de mi carta de aceptación de UCLA. Tenía 18 años y estaba lista para irme de forks y alejarme de Edward Cullen, una vez mi buen amigo y amor secreto de mi vida adolescente.

"Te ves bien". dijo finalmente.

Trate de contener mis emociones. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que lo veria aqui .

En Wall-Mart en el pasillo de productos femeninos.¿por que no podia ser en otro lugar ?

¿Por qué mi vida es así?

Lo mire nuevamente. Lucia bien ,pero no esperaba menos de él. Edward siempre fue bendecido con buena apariencia. Le ayudo con un montón de mierda en la secundaria y tienendo muchas oportunidades y le ayudo bastante en situaciones de nuestra juventud. Su piel era de color blanco pálido, pero todavía se veía muy bien. Él parecía un dios griego, su mandíbula es angular y su pómulos habían diluido mas desde la escuela secundaria. Su pelo era extraño, pero todavía hermoso color de bronce, pero en lugar de cortar un rumor que creció y ahora se asemejaba a su sexy cabello. Maldición que Edward Cullen y su maldición no se ve tan mal.

"Gracias." Finalmente respondi.

Tome un vistazo a su cesta de la compra y me encontre con maní M & M's, las galletas Oreo, Red Vines, y un surtido de revistas de Hollywood como Us Weekly, People y Estrella. Alguien estaba en su mes. Huh. Así que esto era cosa de dos.

"Compras Edward? Yo no sabía que eras una mujer de noche "

Edward me dio una curiosa mirada, pero luego cambió su expresión facial y sus labios formaron una sonrisa . "Pensé que era hora de R y R."

Yo me reí. "Hermana? Novia? " .Y me arrepenti inmediatamente de lo que dije.

¿Por qué me importa a quién le compra esos productos para el periodo? ¿Y por qué le pregunto si tiene una novia? No me importa. No hemos hablado en cinco años y mucho menos no hemos visto la el uno al otro.

"Es por Alice. Ella se graduó de la Estatal de Portland, y ahora anda por alrededor de la casa en busca de un trabajo de verdad. "Edward respondió sin problemas y luego lo pensé. ¿Cómo es que podíamos estar tan cómodos uno con otro, sin embargo, aún se siente incómodo?

Recogí mi panty y tampones y los puse en mi carro. Era tan vergonzoso hacer eso en frente de Edward o frente a cualquier tipo Hot pero Estaba aquí por una razón.

"Bueno, por favor, dale mis felicitaciones . Es agradable ver te Edward. Adiós ".

Dios! ¿De dónde provienen mi compostura? Solía ser tan tímida cuando estaba con Edward. Ya en la escuela secundaria lo hice porque como dijo Edward,el fue como mi jefe. Pues bien, cinco años, de California, la universidad, y nuevos amigos marcó la diferencia.

Me volví en mi talones y me aleje de él. Pero así como tomé mi tercer paso senti una fuerte mano apretar mi muñeca derecha. El contacto me hizo sentir un hormigueo dentro y sabía que era por el contacto de Edward. Sus manos siempre estaban frias.

"Espera, Bella." Dijo.

Tratre de controlar mis emociones. Miré sobre mi hombro, "¿Sí?"

"Voy a verte de nuevo.".-prometio

Y ahí es cuando sabía que estaba en problemas. Edward acababa de ponerme en su radar y ahora sabia que no me lo iba a sacar de encima.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Espero les guste ,es cortito es solo el primero .

Amo a Edward y Bella , y esta historia es super entretenida en serio espero les guste.

Gracias a Tina por dejarme traducirla.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: Vuelta a Casa

Bell POV

"Izzy bean! Trae tu flaco trasero aquí y ayúdame con estas cajas! "

Me hubiera avergonzado si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona que me llamara asi. Pero fue Rosalie Hale alias Rosie bee. Rosalie es mi mejor amiga desde el primer año en la universidad. Ella era mi compañera de habitación y como la suerte ha querido, hemos sido amigas durante los últimos cinco años.

Baje a saltitos me puse a su lado y sonrei .¡Estoy aquí Rosie bee!"

Rosie me devolvió la sonrisa y dijo: "Mujer conbatiente. Tenemos dos cajas a la izquierda.

¿Quién sabía que podríamos tener tanta mierda entre las dos? "

"Te dije que tendríamos que haber limpiado antes de empezar a empacar".

"Si. Si. "Ella murmuro.

Rosie y yo movimos las tres cajas grandes. No quisimos trasportar todo a nuestro nuevo apartamento ,solo lo necesario . Podríamos haber contratado a cargadores, pero fue inflexible sobre la regla de Rosie "Hombres NO" . Ella estaba decidida a hacer todo solo con mi ayuda. Supongo que podría decir que es bastante ridículo, pero Rosalie acababa de terminar con su novio. Fue dulce al principio pero después como la mayoría de los chicos, era un completo idiota.Y ahora, Rosalie solo se concentraba en Girl Power.

"Tendríamos que haber contratado cargadores." Dije. Estábamos en la parte posterior de la furgoneta intentando recoger una de las cajas. Mas facil es decirlo que hacerlo

"¿Por qué diablos iba a pagar un montón de chicos para hacer esto cuando podemos mover esta mierda nosotras mismas?" Ella gruño.

"Bueno, porque no podemos moverla nosotras mismas." Yo le respondí.

"Sí". Nosotros. si Podemos ".

"No. Nosotros. No podemos".

"Bella".

"Rosalie".

"Izzy bean." Dijo con mala cara.

"Rosie bee." Hice un puchero.

Ella suspiró en derrota. "Ok. Tienes razón. No podemos llevar estas cajas ".

Estuvimos de pie allí y solamente nos echamos a reírnos. Hoy era 13 de junio y era nuestro primer día en Seattle. Después de cinco años en California, tanto Rosie como yo necesitaba un cambio de ritmo y de paisaje. Rosie es de Nueva York y estaba harta de ir de ahi hasta la escuela en California y Yo soy de Washington .Rosalie queria tener una «una vida simple de pequeña cuidad" así que hice una llamada a mis padres y después los detalles de mudanza, y Rosie y yo estábamos listas para regresar a Washington.

"¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?", Le pregunté.

"yo tengo una idea."

"Tal vez uno de nosotras debe ir arriba, mientras que la otra se queda aquí y cuida de esto?"

"Qué deberia hacer la que sube?"

"Pues quien sube puede mirar a través de las páginas amarillas y encontrar personas que puedan ayudarnos."

"Bien."

Nos subimos en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Rose optó por quedarse con la camioneta, mientras que yo obviamente tuve que subir a buscar ayuda en las páginas amarillas. iba caminando por la vereda cuando escuché un grito muy fuerte , "Oye cuidado!"

Todo sucedió rápido. Después escuché a alguien gritar y sentí un enorme peso sobre mi. Me golpe en el suelo y me estremeci de dolor. Maldición ,esto me iba a dejar una marca.

Ugh. Algo. No, alguien encima de mí.

Maldita sea. Solo yo podia ser derriba por un gigante.

"Oh mierda! ¿Estás bien? ", Dijo el chico preocupado, pero de voz amistosa.

cerre y abri mis ojos. La persona que estaba encima de mí, levantó su pesado peso de mí. Abrí los ojos totalmente y gracias a lo que vi , casi me dieron ganas llorar por el horror y la conmoción.

Allí, enfrente de mi estaba Emmett Cullen.

"Bella?"

Oh, no. Se acuerda de mí.

Era malisima en la actuacion de "yo no te recuerdo". O tal vez podria decirle ,"este otoño fue bastante dificil" y podia fingir que sufri una conmocion cerebral.

"Eres tu ! Bella! "Y entonces Emmett puso denuevo su peso sobre mí y esta vez me dio un abrazo oso .

Por alguna extraña razón le devolvi el abrazo. mi pequeño cuerpo estaba envuelto con sus enormes brazos. "No puedo respirar"

"Oh lo siento!" Y se levantó y extendió un brazo para mí. Una vez que me levante me dio una ridícula sonrisa "Así que la hija pródigo ha regresado. Aunque cuatro años de retraso, pero has vuelto. "

Le sonrei irónicamente. "Hola a ti también, Emmett."

"¡Oh Bella es maravilloso verte! Ha pasado tanto tiempo Bells! "

Al oir mi antiguo apodo sonrei. Emmett fue siempre tan alegre de espíritu que hacia que todos se sintieran felices y sin preocupaciones. lo habia extrañado tanto.

"Me mudé de vuelta." le dije tímidamente.

Él sonrió. "Puedo ver eso."

"Hola!" Rosalie nos dijo a los dos. la mire de vuelta y ella estaba mirando a Emmett ¿acaso le habia gustado?

"Rosalie, el es Emmett. Él y yo crecimos juntos.

Emmett, ella es mi mejor amiga y compañera de cuarto Rosalie . "

"Mucho gusto." Dijo educadamente y le ofrecio su mano.

Rosalía le dio otra mirada a continuación, y dijo: "Encantada de conocerte también. Bella nunca te habia mencionado "

Oh mierda. Aquí viene.

Emmett puso sus ojos en mí. Él hizo un puchero. "¿En serio? Bella nunca has hablado de mí en todos estos años en California? ¡ Cielos Bells! estoy ofendido. "

"Uhh, bueno, Emmett, nunca saliste al tema".

"Que pobre excusa Bella. Pero voy a olvidar eso porque es tan genial verte denuevo. "

"Gracias. Es genial verte a ti tambien".

Era tan surrealista estar de pie con mi mejor amiga y Emmett. Él era literalmente un fantasma de mi pasado y aunque sabía que iba a haber una posibilidad de ver de nuevo mi pasado yo nunca pensé como me sentiria realmente . Todo era tan raro, pero curiosamente me sentia tan bien.

"Lo siento por el choque." Dijo riendo. "Aunque eso es sólo la clásica Bella ."

"Está bien. Yo no estaba mirando y estaba obligada pasar por ahi. "

"Emmett", dijo Rosalie dulcemente, "no quiero interrumpir tu reunión con Bella, pero , Bella y yo tenemos un pequeño problema. Nos acabamos de mudar aquí, y por desgracia para nosotras , no contratamos a ningun cargador. ¿Podría ser tan amable y ayudarnos por favor? "

¿Qué demonios estába haciendo?

Mire a Rosalie. Por favor, Rosie. No me hagas esto.

Rosie me miro mal y yo supe inmediatamente que estaba enojada por que no había mencionado a Emmett. Pero en realidad, nunca le hable de nadie de aquí.

Como si mi vida no pudiera seguir empeorando, Emmett respondió: "Claro. que las voy a ayudar. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de golpear a la pequeña Bells.

iba detras de Emmett y Rosalie , los tres caminabamos hacia el departamento con las cajas. Emmett trabajo rápido para complacer a Rosalie. Habia presenciadp como mi mejor amiga y mi viejo amigos coqueteaban. Me sorprendió dado por el comportamiento actual de Rose hacia los hombres, pero fue agradable verla de nuevo a gusto. Emmett debe haber permanecido durante una hora, porque de repente exclamó: "¡Maldita sea! Edward me va a matar.¡Estoy muy atrasado!

Cuando Emmett dijo el nombre de Edward pude sentir que mi cara perdia el color.

Emmett se levantó y dijo, "Lo siento chicas, pero los deberes familiares llaman. Fue genial verte denuevo Bella. Por favor, no desaparescas otra vez. Y Rosalie, fue un placer conocerte,espero verte otra vez.

Rosalie le dio una mirada persistente y entonces él me miro a mi y me dijo: "Te he extrañado Bells. Él te ha extrañado tanto. Todos te extrañamos mucho. "

Todo lo que podía hacer era abrazar mi pecho. Las palabras no me salian en este momento ,pero sabía que habia llegado el tiempo de hablar con Rose . Tenia que hacerlo. Rosalie estaba que arde y yo debia darle respuestas.

Rosalie dejo a Emmett caminó a la puerta y, a continuación, dejar salir un largo suspiro.

Después de Emmett desaparecio hacia la izquierda y Rosalie puso sus ojos en mí.

"Tú, yo, y al Bar".

"Por supuesto que no."

"Necesito respuestas Bella. Y sé que la única manera de que las obtenga es que tu estes borracha.

"Bien." acepte. "Vamos a ir a la tienda y prometo que te dire lo que quieras saber."

"Yo voy a conducir." Afirmó.

Le tire las llaves de nuestro Sentra Toyota. Rose las tomo agilmente y salio hacia afuera. En el coche debiamos decidir que almorzar, ya que nuestra nevera estaba vacia.

Rose conducía sin rumbo por la ciudad hasta que se detuvo en un gran centro comercial y señaló su dedo a uno de los restaurantes. ibamos a cenar en Friday's.

Respire profundamente e intente prepararme mentalmente para mis confesiones. Yo sabía que no podía ocultarlo para siempre, pero mas tiempo lo ocultaba mas rapido podría olvidarlos. Pero la verdad es que yo jamás podría olvidar mi pasado. por mas que lo intentara no olvidaba .

Nos sentamos en una pequeña cabina de eso estaba eternamente agradecida, porque si nos sentabamos en una mesa, me podia caer de la silla .De esta manera, si me emborrachaba no me caeria.

Nos trajeron el menu. habiamos venidos el viernes, pero igual lo estaba leyendo propósito ,en un intento de prolongar nuestra conversacion. Después de unos minutos nuestro servidor volvió con nuestras bebidas y, a continuación, Rosa ordenó una hamburguesa. Yo opte por la ensalada.

Tome un gran sorbo de mi bebida y Rose tome uno pequeño. Al dejar mi vaso ella me miro buscando respuestas y al mismo tiempo queria que le abriera mi corazon.

"¿Cómo es que nunca me hablaste de tu casa?"

"Rose".

"Estoy sentida Bella. Te conte acerca de toda mi mierda. Todas mis cosas y tu nunca me dijiste nada sobre este lugar. Nunca me has hablado de la gente que dejaste atras... que paso aqui? "

Tomé otro trago . "Lo siento." . Rose confíaba en mí y me entristece decir que yo no le habia confiado mi pasado. "Rose, tienes que entender que cuando llegué a California, yo estaba huyendo de algunas cosas. en California quería que fuera borrón y cuenta nueva y me di cuenta de que nadie me conocía, así que podría ser cualquier persona que quería ser ".

"Puedo entender eso. Tener dieciocho, recien graduada de la escuela secundaria, escuela nueva, un montón de gente que no conozces. Se trata de un borrón y cuenta nueva. "

Yo asentí. "Exactamente. Vine a la escuela para aprender, pero no queria ver a gente de mi pasado. O a alguien en especial.

"¿Es un ex-novio psicópata ?"

Yo me reí. ¡Oh, si , es eso.

"No. Era un amigo mío. "

La Comprensión se vio en su cara y El sarcasmo aperecio en su voz, "¡Oh lo entiendo.. Déjame adivinar? El popular atleta? El tipo de silencio? El mejor amigo del hermano? O aquí, quiero cubrir todos los tópicos. El mejor amigo? "

Ella se molestaria conmigo si yo le mintiera.

acabe mi bebida y después de ordenar de inmediato una nueva le respondi. "¿Me Creerías tu si yo dijiera que era todo lo anterior?"

Rosalie rio. "Bella esto suena tan patético. Es como que estubieramos transportadas en una película de secundaria . "Rosalie era muy honesta y confiable. La mayoría de la gente que la veia la llamaba perra,solo por su sexy hermosura pero yo vi la verdad ,su interior.

"Rosie bee." Yo hizo un puchero. intentando arduamente contener las lágrimas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. senti como se deslizaban por mi cara.

"Maldita sea. Lo siento Izzy bean. Mierda, soy una niña terrible ".

"No, te culpes. Yo soy la patetica".

"Dime todo acerca de él".

Trate de reirme. "¿Estás segura de que quieres saber todo?"

" Prometo no decir nada ni hablar en forma sarcástica."

"Ok. tu preguntaste."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Espero les guste el primer capitulo ,pronto sabran la historia del pasado de Edward&Bella.

aCLARACIONES:

Sus apodos suenan mas lindos en ingles.

Izzy bean: Izzy frijol.

Rosie bean: Rosie abeja


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: Recital y Cena**

Edward POV

"Caminen, señoritas. caminen. " dije poniendo énfasis en la palabra caminen.

"Lo siento Sr. Cullen!" Respondieron riendo las dos muchachas.

Solo sacudi la cabeza riendo en aceptando sus disculpas y mientras daba la vuelta a esquina para el auditorio principal. Mientras caminaba a través de la gran serie de puertas dobles, me reuní con un grupo de padres. Agitando las manos a cada padre feliz ,me sentia orgulloso al saber que habia ayudado a sus hijos a dar lo mejor de si.

camine hacia la parte trasera del escenario y mire a mis dos artistas principales.

Eric y Angela tenian sólo diez y siete años, pero después de trabajar con ellos durante los últimos tres meses yo sabía que tenía la pasión necesaria por la música . Ambos eran pianistas de talento y hoy era su gran dia. El recital en el verano de Seattle Centro Recreativo. cerca de cien o más personas estaban esperando fuera. Miré a Ángela, que era la menor de los dos ,estaba jugando con sus manos.

"Ángela, ¿sabes lo que hago yo cuando estoy nervioso?" Le dije bajando la cabeza a su nivel.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

" Masticar goma de mascar." meti mi mano dentro del bolsillo de mi camisa y encontre mi Bubblicious bubble gum . tome un pedaso y se lo entrege . "Adelante. Sólo recuerde masticar tranquilamente. "Yo estaba seguro de que sus padres no se emocionarian por su goma de mascar, en el concierto,pero esto iba calmar su nervios y la iba a ayudar.

Angela me miró con horror. "No puedo".

Le di una sonrisa alentadora. "Está bien, Angela. te prometo que no te metera en problemas. yo me encargo de todo"

Ella tomó el pedazo de goma y se lo hecho a la boca.

"Mejor?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza de nuevo.

"Bien." Le di palmadita a su brazo y me dirigi hacia Eric.

"¿Qué pasa amigo? Estás nervioso? "

Eric rodó sus ojos. "lo tengo todo bajo control Sr. Cullen."

"Ok amigo." Yo me reí. "Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar."

Revisé mi reloj y frunci el ceño. El concierto comenzaba a las siete y diez minutos. Emmett se suponía que iba a estar aquí ,un minuto mas y llegaria tarde.

en mi bolsillo mi telefono comenzo a vibrar

Mensaje de texto Emmett:

"Estare allí en 5 minutos".

Se inicia en 10, le escribi de vuelta .

guarde mi telefono y comenze a preparar a Angela y Eric. Hicimos nuestro pequeño ritual,de chocar nuestras manos,sacurdirlas y esconderlas en nuestra espalda hasta que el concierto comenzara.

Angela tocaria de las segunda y Eric de los quinto. Me paré en la parte de atrás de las cortinas y vimos como Angela desempeñaba su pieza. Habia trabajado durante meses componiendo su obra. Era suave y dulce como Angela. Ella ha tocado solo por un par de años ,pero era buenisima.

Cuando ella termino hizo una reverencia y corrio alegre hacia donde estabamos Eric y yo. Eric levanto la mano y hicieron un dame cinco y yo me puso de rodillas para estar a su altura.

"Buen trabajo, Angela."

"Gracias Sr. Cullen." Ella respondio alegremente y me dio un gran abrazo.

Eric subió al escenario y Angela y yo lo mirabamos detras de la cortina. Yo trabajé en su pieza, pero también se trataba más de una experiencia de aprendizaje para Eric. Quería empezar a componer para sí mismo y aunque él era muy joven me di cuenta de que él realmente tenía la pasión por ella y juntos somos un buen equipo.

Me sentí muy orgulloso . Ellos demostraron su talento y su presencia escenica. Es una cosa rara de ver en nuestra sociedad, pero la música realmente ha ayudado. era una pieza faltante y se convirtió en parte de ellos. Me emociona sin fin saber que eran tan jovenes pero a la vez tan apasionados ,capazes de cuativar a un enorme publico .Y me senti tan bien al saber que yo los ayude a cumplir este sueño.

Era casi las nueve y el programa acababa de terminar. Estudiantes, profesores y padres comenzaron a abandonar el auditorio ,miestras otros seguian felicitando a los niños y a mi. Yo estaba ocupado con el director del centro rec. Considerando que nuestro verano habia ido bien y estabamos ne cinversaciones para hacer algo mas grande. Este fue trabajo voluntario, pero me gustó muchísimo. Tenia que pensar en mi calendario para el próximo otoño y hablar más tarde.

Después de eso vi Emmett en la parte de atrás ,hablando con los padres de Angela. Conociamos a los Weber desde que Alice comenzó a trabajar de niñera para ellos hace casi seis años. Angela se encariño con todos nostros. Ella es una chica brillante y tranquila y a la vez muy dulce. Todos queremos mucho a és Alice se fue a la universidad y no pudo cuidarla mas .

Angela empezo a expresar su interés por el piano. Y el Sr. y la Sra. Webber me llamaron. Y empeze con las clases privadas para Angela .

"Emmett, que bueno que alcanzaste a llegar ." le dije lo miestras le daba un apretón de manos.

El Sr. y la Sra. Webber me dieron las gracias y los tres se despidieron.

"Adiós Sr. Cullen. Adiós Emmett. "Angela dijo tímidamente. Emmett y yo le sonreimos . "Adiós Angela".

"Te dije que estaría aquí." Él reclamo. "Y no estaba para nada atrasado." Agregó.

"Si lo estabas." murmure.

"He oído eso." Él respondio.

Caminamos por el auditorio a un ritmo lento. La mayoria de la gente ya habia abondonado el auditorio

"Casi llegas tarde. ¿con que te distrajiste? "Le pregunte cuando pasabamos al lado de los violinistas.

"Me tope con una vieja amiga." Emmett respondió apresuradamente.

"Oh? ¿Quién? Alguien a quien conozco? "

"No."

Llegamos al estacionamiento rapido .

"¿Quieres ir a comer algo?", Le pregunté.

". No puedo creer que me pase el sábado por la noche con mi hermano. -el gruño

. "Eh. ¿Qué diablos importa ".

Donde?.- le respondi riendo

"Chili's. Estoy en necesidad de fajitas. "

"Nos encontramos alla".

Emmett se subió a su camioneta y yo me fui a mi hermoso tesoro, (segundo tesoro el primero era mi piano) mi brillante Volvo. No me importa lo que la gente diga, un Volvo es mucho mejor que un coche familiar.

El camino se hizo corto proque era muy cerca. Cuando Emmett y yo nos sentados inmediatamente ordenó un té helado y Dr. Pepper para nosotros. Papá nunca tolera l que bebamos cuando estamos manejando Eso lo aprendimos desde muy jovenes ,teniendo no buenas experencias cuando rompimos esa regla.

Fiel a su palabra Emmett ordenó la fajitas y yo acabé ordenando la panceta con queso.

Emmett y yo realmente no teniamos la necesidad de hablar mucho. Vivimos juntos y, básicamente,nos vemos a diario. Nuestros horarios son muy parecidos y tenemos los domingos familiares ,comemos todos juntos . La pasamos bien y lo mejor es que cocina a nuestra madre. Lo juro, si no fuera por sacar a cenar a Emmett y preferiria comer en casa.

Desde que empezo el verano he tenido menos que ver. Mis estudiantes de la escuela secundaria no van tomar lecciones extra este verano. Gracias a Dios por eso. La imagen de los jóvenes adolescentes celosos sin pasión por el aprendizaje, pero con la pasion suficiente para hacerme enojar,no me gustaba . Me encantan las vacaciones de verano. Solo debia disfrutarlos con las personas que quiero y hacer nueva musica.

Nuestra comida llego y Emmett comenzo a comer con todo el corazón. Es un poco patético como solo comiamos comida rapida , pero somos hombres y ni siquiera sabemos hervir el agua sin quemarla. Sí, se puede estropear el agua hervida, yo ya lo comprobe.

He pensado en inscribirse en una clase de cocina durante el verano porque en mi opinión, no debería ser difícil de cocinar. Solo debo buscar en las paginas amarillas o en google.

"Que amigo tuyo es el que llego?" Le pregunte por que era curioso y queria saber que "viejo amigo" de Emmett habia vuelto.

"¡Oh alguien que conociamos desde niños."

Me limpie la boca con la servilleta y le pregunte curiosamente. "Ok. Entonces, ¿quién? "

"¿Por qué quieres saber?"

Frunci el ceño "¿Por qué no me lo dices?"

"¿Te acuerdas de esa chica en el primer grado?"

"¡Oh te refieres a Irina ? ¿No , tu y ella se convirtieron novios en segundo grado?

Emmett sólo me miro. Supongo que pensó que yo no recordaria eso.

"Si. Irina que es quién con quien me encontre ".

"Oh genial. Recuerdo sus hermanas Kate y Tanya. Tanya y yo nos ibamos a casar en el preescolar ... entonces hice nuevos amigos y ella , Irina y Kate se mudaron. Entonces, Irina esta de vuelta? "

"Es ella." Respondió breve. Y la conversacion quedo ahi.

Los dos volvimos a nuestro departamento y esperabamos con ansias volver a comer pollo,con macarrones y queso de mamá.

Al día siguiente volvimos a Forks en mi auto. El viaje era largo pero Emmett me entretuvo , como de costumbre. El tema de mi 23 cumpleaños fue la principal preocupación de Emmett. Mi cumpleaños cayo un sábado de este año y Emmett queria saber que planes tenia yo para celebrarlo. Realmente no habia pensado mucho en eso. Sólo pensaba salir a cenar con la familia ,pero Emmet me insistia de ir a los Angeles o las Vegas el fin de semana.

"Es perfecto Ed. Tomamos un vuelo rapido y estariamos de vuelta el domingo en la noche.

"Un viaje rápido?" lo mire de frente.

"Sí!"

"No sé".

"¡Vamos! No trabajas los fines de semana ¿no? Y además no hemos hecho algo espontáneo en mucho tiempo ".

"Es muy espontáneo, si no estuviera sentado aquí hablando de ello." Yo me reí.

"Sólo vamos!"

"Bien. Supongo que tendrá que venir Alice. "Dije.

"Eso está bien. La enana ya puede venir con nosotros. Ella tiene la edad suficiente para beber ".

Sacudi mi cabeza "¿Es esa la única razón por la quieres llevarla?"

"No. Ella nunca nos perdonarán si no la llevamos"

Eso era verdad.

Llegamos a la una a la casa . Nos perdimos los famosos panqueques de chocolate de mama pero al menos llegamos a tiempo para su maravilloso pollo frito y macarrones.

Hacia un dia hermoso ,caluroso pero sin sol ,camine para seguir a Emmett pero este ya estaba adentro.

Cerre la puerta en silencio y camine hacia la cocina. Allí, me encontré a Emmett dando su abrazo de oso a mamá . Mamá estaba encantada por asi decir lo menos. Ella sonreía cuando Emmett la solto ,se acerco y me abrazo a mi.

"Edward, lo siento pero no hemos podido ir a tu concierto." Mamá dijo tristemente.

Invité a todos y sólo Emmett puedo llegar. Papá, mamá, y Alice se encontraban en un acto de beneficiencia para el hispital donde trabajaba Papá.

"Está bien." le dije. "Emmett llegó y creo que tiene algunas fotos. ¿No, Em? "

"Tengo algunas."

"¿Ves? No hay necesidad de sentirse mal? "le dije a mamá y bese su frente

"Envíame las fotos cuando llegues a casa."

"Lo haremos."

"Mamá, estoy muriendo de hambre. Edward solo me daba pequeñas comidas ,en serio nesecito tu famoso pollo con macarrones y queso .dime que si lo hiciste

"Sí, lo hice Emmett. Sólo para ustedes! "

"Tengo la mejor madre del mundo!"

Ella rio . "Y yo tengo los mejores hijos en el mundo".

"Maldición que si". Emmett grito

"Emmett!"

"Lo siento mamá!"

Mamá salio de la cocina y fue hacia el desvan. Papá estaba allí tratando de configurar el nuevo sistema de sonido que compraron la semana pasada. Emmett fue a ayudar a papá y fui arriba a las habitaciones para encontrar Alice. Una vez me encontraba en frente de la puerta de Alice toque ligeramente. Creci pidiendole a Alice que tocara al entrar a otra a habitacion ,asi que yo tambien debia hacerlo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunta Alice detras de mi.

Me di la vuelta y vi como trataba de abrochar su camisa correctamente.

"Buscandote a ti."

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada. Emmett y yo acabamos de llegar".

"Ah que bueno! Mamá y yo tenemos algunas noticias! "

"¿Te refieres a chismes?"

Alice puso mala . "No. los chismes son rumores falsos. Las noticias son hechos reales. "

"Bien." Yo le respondí.Puedes contar tus noticias mientras comemos

"Esto te va encantar". Cantó.

La mire fijamente,si se referia que me iba a encantar ,era porque denuevo se estaba metiendo en mi vida personal ,tratando de buscarme una pareja .otra vez.

"Lo pense ,mejor . no quiero saber."

"Si lo querras. Ella sonrió.

Alice agarró mi mano y me tiro hacia el comedor. Ella se aseguró de sentarse al lado mio en la mesa.

Estábamos los cinco en familia. Hable acerca de los planes de verano y lo que Alice iba a hacer ahora que terminó su pre- trabajo. Mientras que Alice estaba hablando de que tenia grandes noticias para todos,y supuse que no era nada personal ,sobre ella ,porque ya lo habria dicho.

"Adivina lo que he descubierto!"

"¿Qué?" Contestó Emmett.

"Edward debes prestar atencion ? esto es especialmente para ti

"¿Qué es Alice?"

"Alice". dijo Mamá en un tono de advertencia.

"Dijiste que yo podría decirle." Ella murmuro.

"Trata de ser considerada".

"¿Qué diablos?" Dijo Emmett.

me encongi de hombros. "No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando."

"Mamá y yo nos encontramos con Sra. Swan ayer." Alice comenzó.

Levanté mi cabeza y mire a Alice. El tema de los Swan era escaso en esta casa . Las dos familias eran amigas y, de hecho, mis padres todavía consideran al Jefe Swan y la Sra. Swan buenos amigos .

"¿En serio?" Dijo Emmett. "Y como les fue ?" Centre mi mirada en Emmett y por alguna razón parecía estar ansioso?

" ha ido bien. Pero ¿adivinen qué? "Alice dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Qué?"

"Bella se mudó de nuevo aquí!"

"Me encontré con Bella el día de ayer."

¿Qué?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3: Dieciocho Años atras**.

**Tercera Persona POV**

Hace 18 años

El primer día de clases siempre es difícil. no conoces a nadie y tienes miedo que a los otros niños no les gustes o que se burlen de ti. Si tienes suerte ,puede ser el momento para conocer a tu primer mejor amigo. Para Bella Swan esto le costo ,valentia ,una rodilla raspada y algunas lagrimas.

Era el primer día del jardin (kinder) y Isabella Swan estaba nerviosa. Ella había ido al preescolar el año pasado y, si bien fue divertido, sólo durarba la mitad del día y ninguno de sus amigos del preescolar asistían al jardín con ella. Ella asustada y sola.

Su madre le dio una charla y Isabella trató de poner cara de valiente . Se la debe haber creido ya que mama le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo de despedida. "¡Que te diviertas cariñ muchos amigos y se amable. "Isabella le sonrió a su mamá y le dijo:" Bueno mamá. "

La clase comenzó a las ocho h8 en punto y el profesora era una mujer agradable. Le dijo a todos los niños que se sentaran en la alfombra lectura para poder tomar asistencia. La maestra, la Sra. Hill llamó por orden alfabético. Uno por uno llamó a los jóvenes estudiantes y uno por uno los estudiantes subienron sus pequeños brazos y exclamaban en voz alta un

"¡Aquí!" Isabella estaba empezando a pensar que todos sus compañeros se escuchaban divertidos , pero cuando la Sra. Hill dijo "Edward Cullen?" el niño respondió "Aquí" su voz era diferente y distinta a la de los demás. En lugar de un fuerte y entusiasta "Aquí" fue un tranquilo y hermoso sonido musical. Isabella trató de buscarlo, pero no podía identificar Edward.

Después de la Sra. Hill termino de tomar la lista ,los mando a la mesa de dibujos.

Isabella estaba sentada en medio de una chica y un chico.

Ella dijo que su nombre era Tanya y el chico para su suerte era Edward.

Edward el dueño de la hermosa voz que a ella le habia encantado.

El era muy adorable un color de cabello ni muy comun ,muy parecido a los rayos del sol , pero mas oscuro,color Bronce. y lo que Isabella mas le gusta d eel eran su ojos de un perfecto color dorado .

Los tres jugaron tranquilamente hasta que Tanya decidio derramar la pintura azul sobre Bella ,porque penso que seria divertido.

Tanya explico que habia sido un accidente pero Edward sabia que no era cierto.

Ellos se conocian desde el año pasado ,cuando fueron juntos al Pree-escolar .

Eran tan unidos que prometieron que se casarian en el primer grado.

Pero Tanya no le gusto la forma en que Edward miraba a Isabella, el la miraba como Aladdin miraba a Jazmin y eso no le gustaba nada.

"Lo siento. Fue un accidente. "Ella dijo dulcemente a Isabella.

Isabella trató de no llorar, pero su Mamá le habia comprado este vestido y sabia que se ganaria un regaño al llegar a casa.

"Está bien." Isabella murmuró.

Tanya sonrió y luego volvió a su arte.

Mientras tanto, Edward fingió no haber visto lo que las otras estaban haciendo. Solo se dedico a hacerle un dibujo a su pequeña hermanita Alice.

El resto del día fue bueno para Isabella. Después de la broma de Tanya, Isabella encontro nuevos amigos. No es que ella no le gustara Tanya, solo que Tanya le daba un poco de miedo. Compartio con todos los chicos y despues de un rato encontro otra chica timida como ella ,llamada Victoria.

Para la hora del recreo Edward ya lo habia decidido. Iba a comvertirse en amigo de Isabella. Él sabía su nombre porque cuando el profesora tomo asistencia el habia escucho la voz más dulce que antes habia mil veces mejor que la de Tanya.

Tanya se negó a jugar con Edward en las barras ,porque tenía miedo a las alturas. Por lo que Edward estaba colgadode sus piernas boca estaba mirando como Isabella se jugaba con un chico y otra chica, la chica de cabello rojizo era mucho mas alta que Isabella y el chico Rubio las estaba haciendo reir.

Edward continuo mirando a Isabella , y cuando por fin decidio hablarle , se le perdio de vista. Ahora Edward estaba enojado consigo mismo, debería haber ido a hablar con Isabella y hacerse su amigo. Solto sus piernas y dio un perfecto salto ,cuand aterrizo se encontro con dos ojos marrones.

"Hola." Dijo educadamente.

Isabella se sonrojó. "Hola. Umm, ¿puede enseñarme cómo hacerlo? "

"¿Hacer qué?"

Isabella pestaño . "Cómo bajar de la barra asi".

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron. Una chica que quería aprender a hacer trucos de niño?

Que genial era eso.

"Seguro." contestó con entusiasmo.

Tomó la mano de Isabella y juntos subieron a la parte superior de las barras. Cuando ambos cuelgaban boca abajo ,Edward le dio intrucciones a Isabella para hacer el salto. Realizó una primero y luego le prometió a Isabella atajarla si lo hacia mal ,para que no cayeraal suelo. Isabella trato de hacer todo lo que Edward habia dicho, pero sus piernas se resbalaron y ella cayó sobre Edward .Los trataron de levantarse ,pero Isabella no podia le dolia todo ,y comenzo a llorar . Edward trato de tranqulizarla suavemente. Se disculpó con ella por no atajarla adecuadamente y luego gritó para llamar a Sra. Hill. Mientras esperaban para el profesora Isabella trato de mirar a Edward entre sus estaba enojada con el ,estaba enojada por caerse ,pero tambien feliz por haber caido en sus brazos.

"Lo siento Bella." Dijo tristemente.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" Ella pregunto sorprendida.

Él le sonrió a ella. "Te he dado un apodo. Bella. Me gusta tu nombre, pero te ves como una Bella para mí. "

"Bella" ,Isabell pensaba. Sonaba bien. a Ella le gustaba.

A partir de ese día en adelante fue conocida como Bella. Insistió en que todos la llamaran por ese nombre.

Edward estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo por haberle dado un apodo a Bella. Le gustaba que ella aprobrara el nombre ,pero no le gustaba por razones egoístas ,que otros la llamaran asi ,solo el . Hoy era el dia de la recaudacion de fondos en el Jardin,los niños debian traer libros para donarlos.

Edward y Bella, compraron libros tambien. Bella estaba ansiosa de que su madre le comprara un libro de dibujos de los Power Rangers. Bella sabía que las niñas en su clase odiaban los Power Rangers, pero a Edward le encantaban ,Entonces a Bella tambien

Edward y Bella estaban sentados cerca sobre la alfombra de lectura. Edward estaba en la fila de delante y Bella estaba atras. Les hubiera gustado sentarse juntos , pero la maestra habia dividido los grupos. Edward miro atras y le sonrio a Bella .

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa y, a continuación, la profesora puso la caja de libros para que elijieran.

Cuando la Sra. Hill llamo a Bella, todos los niños estaban pendientes de ella ,ya que les interesaba el libro de Power Rangers tambien. Bella se encogió de hombros ,lo tomo como si nada y se fue a sentar mientars Edward celebro por su eleccion.

Después de la escuela fueron recogidos por la , Bella , Edward y el hermano mayor de el , Emmett, que estaba en tercer grado. Por ahora, los dos niños eran y tan unidos , que los padres se turnaban para llevarlos. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Edward , el y Bella se encontraron con Alice en la entrada . Los tres eran amigos y aunque Alice era dos años menor ,le encantaba estar con los mayores

Edward, Bella, y Alice jugaban con el libro de los Poower Rangers . Ha Edward le gustaba Bella ,incluso mas que sus otros amigos,era la amiga mas genial que nunca habia tenido.

"Esto es increíble Bella! Mira esta foto de lucha ! "Él exclamó alegremente.

Bella miró sobre su hombro y asintió con la cabeza. "Gira la página Edward!"

Se aburrieron de mirar el libro,y como no tenian nada que hacer estaban pensando que jugar ,cuando a ALice se le ocurrieron las escondidas.

"Yo las cuento." Edward dijo. "Vayan a esconderse!"

Alice agarró la mano de Bella y las salieron corrieron hacia la habitación de Edward. Las chicas estaban seguras de que Edward las buscaria inmediatamente en la habitacion de Alice asi que decidieron ir a la de el mejor.

Las dos se escondieron en el armario de Edward ,tratando de non reirse

"Shh. Edward nos va a escuchar. "Dijo Bella.

Alice intentó quedarse tranquila, pero le fue inmposible. Bella no estaba enojada al contrario se reia con ella.

Edward entro tranquilamente a su habitacion y escucho las risas de las niñas ,camino lentamente y se para en las puertas de su armario ,abrio lentamente las dos puertas .-

Las tengo .-les dijo -las niñas comenzaron a reirse otra vez y Edward tambien.

Dejaron de jugar y prefieron ver "Tom y Jerry" y "Pequeños Caricaturas de Aventuras." A las cinco la Sra. Swan llegó a recoger Bella. Edward siempre se ponia triste cuando Bella se tenia que ir ,pero se acordaba de que la veria mañana y se ponia ansioso.

Los dos sobrevivieron al jardin y les iba muy bien,pero sinceramente quien no la pasa bien si tiene un amigo?

Ni Edward ni Bella iban a la escuela de verano. Ellos pasan el verano en la casa de Edward porque Bella encontraba su casa aburrida.

Edward le enseño muchos juegos a Bella en el trascurso del Verano.

Sus sentimientos crecieron y el hacia lo posible por que Bella se sintiera feliz a su lado.

Un día, los dos amigos se encontraban patio jugando en el columpio de la casa de Edward. Edward balanseaba a Bella ,ella dijo derepente que se iba a quedar a dormir en la casa de el. a Edward esto le llamo la antencion,antes habia tratado de que Bella se quedara ,pero la Sr Swan habia dicho que no.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, mi mamá y papá van fuera de la ciudad por su trabajo. Mamá habló con tu mamá y me dijeron que me quedare dos noches

"¿Estás triste que tu mamá y papá se van por dos dias?"

"Lo estaba,pero ya no".

"¿Por qué ?"

"Porque me voy a quedar contigo"

Edward pestaño. "Puedes dormir conmigo Bella. si caes en mi cama. "

Bella miro a Edward y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Gracias Edward."

Esa noche después de la cena de Edward y Bella se fueron a alistar para dormir. Edward entró en su habitación y le ayudó a su padre y Emmett con su pijama y a asegurarse de que la cama quedara lista para el y Bella.

Mientras tanto, Bella se preparaba con Alice .la Sra. Cullen ayudó a las niñas con los piyamas . Alicie tenía una muñeca Barbie, mientras que Bella tenia un oso . Cuando los tres niños fueron vestidos se reunieron en el cuarto de baño para cepillarse los dientes todos juntos. Alice tenía un cepillo de dientes de Barbie , miestras que lo de Edward y Bella eran de los Power Rangers ,Edward tenía el color rojo de red ranger y Bella tenía la rosa de pink ranger.

Esa noche el Dr. y la Sra Cullen acostaron primero a Alice ,porque era la más joven. Mientras que Alice se acostaba ,Edward y Bella se recostaron en la cama de el. Estaban mirando las estrellas pintadas en el techo, cuando los padres de Edward entraron en la habitación. Después de una ronda de abrazos y de acomodarlos bien en la cama ,las luces fueron apagadas.

"Buenas noches Bella". Edward susurró en la oscuridad.

"Buenas noches Edward." Bella respondio suavemente.

Esa noche los dos niños de cinco años se durmieron con sus manos entrelazadas.

Esa pijamada fue la primera de muchas de Edward y Bella.

_________________________________________________________________________

sorry si algo esta mal escrito ,es que es tarde y este si que es largo trate maña de tener el proximo o el viernes.

gracias por los reviews y las personas que les mande mensaje gracias por prestar atencion a esta historia.

Besote cuidense Bay

_**Joshilyn**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4: Compras y mamá, ¡Oh Dios!**

**Bella POV**

La compra de muebles nuevos no una tarea fácil.

Vas al almacén y ves toneladas de sofás, mesas, sillas, y reclinables. que deceas compra pero aparte de ser lindo tambien debe ser comodo ,ese fue nuestro dilema.

"Cuero o gamuza?" Preguntó Rose.

Fuimos a Pottery Barn y no podíamos decidir qué tipo de sofá comprar. y piensas que el molesto vendedor te sera util ,pero solo estaba para estorbar.

Cuando Rose y yo hicimos oficial nuestra mudansa ,decidimos no traer todas las cosas de nuesro antiguao de partamento ,en vez comprariamos nuevas ,no es que tuvieramos muco dinero ,pero comprariamos lo necesario ,nuestro departamento no era inmenso ,pero era acogedor,quedaba a la vuelta del campus y a una cuadra del Medical Plaza ,el mismo hospital de la serie Er.

No podiasmos gastar mucho dinero ya que debiamos guardar para comprar un auto para las dos,debiamos pensar bien en esto.

Por lo tanto, de vuelta al dilema de los muebles

La pregunta principal era: ¿cómo queriamos que luciera nuestra casita?

Personalmente, me voy para la comodidad mientras que Rose se inclinaba por lo fashion .

Yo no me oponia a esto siempre y cuando fueran comodos para dormir.

"No cuero." Porque era negro y muy varonil. Yo quería que hogar se viera cómodo y dulce.

"Ok. deberiamos haber pensado antes en la decoracion. Como por ejemplo, ¿qué color te gustaria que fuera el apartamento?

arruge la nariz mientras pensaba. "Quiero que se vea acogedor y cómodo. Quiero ser capaz por la sala sin precouparme si derramo algo sobre ellos "

Rose rodo los ojos. "Dios , Bella eres tan niña. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo. "Ella reconoció:" Entonces tenemos que encontrar algo resistente-a-Bella".

Me reí de su frase.

"No puede ser blanco y si derramo salsa?.

"Correcto", ella, reflexionó -debemos ir a la seccion de muebles a prueba de manchas".

Se movio a la seccion de los que tenian cubirtas y estan eran a prueba de manchas ,eso esta bien con lo torpe que soy sin querer podia arruinar un perfecto sofa.

Rose y yo estábamos discutiendo sobre si seria blancoo crema ,anque tambien estaba el azul oscuro y descarte el rojo o cafe,eran horribles.

Ambas sabiamos que el blanco/crema era el correcto. La única cosa que nos impedia comprarlo era mi torpeza ,pero por todos los cielos que era hermoso.

"Voy a tratar de no derramar nada." le dije para que lo considerara otra vez.

"¡Ok.- Ella dijo emocionada. "Está bien vamos a comprarlo Izzy y cubiertas y bandejas para poner las cosas de comer .

El vendedor toma nota de la eleccion y luego fuimos a buscar un loveseat (acompañamiento de los sofa) que le convinara.

Nuestro apartamento era espacioso y habiamos tenido mucha suerte al encontrarlo ,despues de tantas vueltas por la tienda al final encontramos el loveseat perfecto para acompañar el sofa .

"Tenemos que compra una mesa para el café", murmuró ella. Corrimos a la parte posterior de la tienda y encontrólas mesas para cafe. Una vez más, elijo ella. Elijio una mesa de madera marrón,era rectangular y tenía una pequeña plataforma en la parte inferior donde se pueden poner revistas, libros, folletos, etc

Elijimos el comedor y ahora ibamos por la television ,amabamos ver Tv sobre todo deporte ,no solo lo veiamos tambien eramos muy fans y claro no podiamos olvidar nuestras series favoritas ,La ley y el orden ,Csi ,Greys Anatomy ,ER ,Gossip Girls y los Reality shows.

"Quiero uno uno grande ," Rose dijo.

Que bueno que dejamos la Tv vieja en California.

"LCD o Plasma?" le dije bromeando.

"Demonios ,no lo se . lo resolveremos mejor si vamos a Best Buy. "

"Ok,pero estaremos todos estos dias sin televison? "

"O", dijo tocando el mueble con sus dedos ", podriamos comprar aqui el nos guste y simplemente hacer que ... ¿cuál es el nombre del chico? Mike? Podríamos preguntarle si lo lleva a la casa

"Sí eso es mejor".

Finalmente llegamos a los muebles de dormitorio. Rosa eligió una cama blanca tapizada,tipo princesa de cuento . Yo opte por una cama normal. y de un color crema ,convinaba con mi pieza que daba un toque puro y simple y tambien me dejaba espacio´para una pequeña biblioteca y un escritorio .

Dos mesas, dos tocadores, una biblioteca fueron elejidos. El mobiliario seria entregado la próxima semana y cualquiera de nosotras tenían que estar presentes para firmar todas las cosas que compramos.

Rose y pagamos un poco mas para ayuda adicional ,para bajar los muebles. El trafico no estuvo malo y llegamo rapido para comprar algo para comer ,despues tuvimos que ir a Best Budy a comprar la Tv ya que en la tienda anterior solo tenian pantallas pequeñas ,al llegar vimos un plasma y nos enamoramos inmediatamente de el ,asi que lo compramos y aproveche también contratar un paquete de DirecTV y compré un nuevo reproductor de DVD ,ya que el antiguon estaba roto.

No se notaba que estabamos viviendo a la manera simple por mucho tiempo?

Me golpearon y yo realmente no estaba esperando estrellarme en uno de los colchones inflables que había venido utilizando desde el pasado sábado. Miré a Rose, y podría decir que ella no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de tomar una siesta en el inflable. No es que es incómodo, por el contrario es muy bien. Pero no es una cama y un colchón es mas cómodo.

"Te venci", dijo riendo alegremente.

"Si ,pero yo no pienso dormir otra vez en el .

"Ugh. Yo tampoco ", se estremeció. "Oye ,lo decidimos despues vale?

Mi celular empezo a sonar.

"Hola?" Le dije a mi blackberry pearl.

"Isabella? ¿Dónde estás? Se suponía que deberias haber estado aqui hace una hora.

Oh mierda. Es mamá.

"Mamá?"

Suspiro :Cariño, no te acuerdas que tu y Rosalie dijeron que vendrian hoy? Planeamos esto el domingo pasado cuando tu me dijiste que era una mala idea que tu padre y yo fueramos a ayudarte con tu verte amor y a Rosalie tambien ,ahora que estas cerca debes visitarnos mas seguido.

Que cobradora de sentimientos .en serio habia dicho eso?

"¡Mamá!" Lloré. "Yo habia olvidado. Rose y yo fuimos a la tiendas de muebles y compramos un televisor y luego tuvimos un pequeño problema.

"Bueno ,pero creo qu todavia tienes tiempo para

venir hasta aquí y pasar la noche. no tienen otra cosa que hacer hoy o mañana ¿verdad? "

Mamá nada absolutamente nada. ¡Oh, salvo que tengo que esconderme

de mi pasado ¿Crees que eso es poco?

No.

"Ok", le dije levantarme de mi lugar en el colchón, "vamos a salir ahora. Estoy embalando ropa ahora mismo mientras hablamos.-corri por la habotacion y recoji ropa para Rose y para mi y volvi al telefono .Mamá nosotros compraremos nosotros para comer ,te llamaremos cuando estemos cerca.

"Ok cariño. Manejen con cuidado! "

Colge el telfono y le arroje un cojin a Rose

"¿Qué diablos Izzy!"

"Lo siento, pero mi madre llamo ,ella nos espera para cenar.

"¿Qué?"

"Me olvidé de decirte que me llamo el pasado domingo y me dijo que ella y mi papa nos vendrian a ayudar con la mudanza le dije que era una mala idea y le promerti para que se calmaera que iriamos a comer.

"¿Tu madre sabe cocinar?"

"Huh?"

Sabe la diferencia entre los vegetales y la carne?

"Sí".

"Me anoto .- se levanto del sillon .- nesecitamos comida casera

"Oye", le dije la defensiva, yo cocino para ti

"Si lo haces ,pero ahora mismo no tenemos nada con que cocinar.

. "Sí es cierto." suspire

"Toma algo de ropa si? Voy a salir a buscar una maleta o una bolsa de gimnasio. "Dijo caminando a la cocina.

Quince minutos más tarde estabamos listas para ir. Yo iba a manejar

ya que me conosco el camino de memoria.

Mi Ipod estaba conectado a la radio del auto y estaba en las canciones de las

Spice Girls. Afortunadamente a

Rosalie le gustaba con todo nuestro corazon

"Wannabe" "Spice Up Your Life" y Stop" .

You have got to,

swing it, shake it, move it, make it,

Who do you think you are?

Trust it, use it, prove it, groove it,

Show me how good you are!

Nos reímos como locas ,y eso me seriva como una distraccion ,ya que no queria ir a casa de mis padres ,no habia ido en años ,desde la Fiasco Cena del 2006 .

Rose quueria conocer a mis padres y decidimos venir para las vaciones ,no encontramos con Erik Yorke ,un ex compañero de clase ,era lindo y muy eramos novios era mas como el chico que estaba conmigo cuando mama me preguntaba si estaba

con alguien .Erik amablemente decidio ayudarme a convenser a mi madre que no estaba sola ,llevandolo a casa para una comida de vacaciones .

Mi madre fue tan molestosa que el me dejo despues de la comida y nunca mas me volvio a hablar , la verdad nunca lo culpe mis padres eran tan molestosos.

Con Rose era diferente a ella le gustaban mis padres y a mis padres les gustaba Rose.

Cambié de las Spice Girls a los Rolling Stones.

"Entonces Bella, Edward no vive con sus padres en Forks?

Maldición Rosalie.

Ella me hizo decirle todo sobre Edward. Por lo que ella sabe donde vive el ahora.

Cambié la canción de nuevo y sin querer sono

"My Life Would S**k Without You" by Kelly Clarkson sono en los parlantes

"Sí, que viven alli -le conteste

"¿Sabes dónde viven?"

"Sí".

"Hmm, Edward Emmett es el hermano mayor de Emmett verdad? Sabes si los Cullen volvieron a su casa?

Suspire.-"Honestamente? No lo se Rose. No he hablado con nadie de aquí desde hace cinco años. El sábado pasado fue la única vez que he hablado con un Cullen desde que me fui

Estoy fuera de contacto con ellos .

"Izzy bean lo siento", dijo. "Yo sé que tu

no quiere hablar de esto ,pero tenias que volver a casa en cualquier momento.

"Lo sé. Lo sé -le respondi derrotada .- Forks es tan pequeño que la posibilidad de que el me vea o yo le vea a el son muchas .pero no se si estoy lista para esto

"Oye, voy a estar contigo t

odo el tiempo. No voy a dejarte gente va a tener que usar una maldita pala para despegarme de ti

Rosa me dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Gracias Rosie bee"

"Ni lo menciones ,¿Estas lista para otra Fiasco Cena?

"¿Qué?" le dije riendp

"¡Oh, no creo que te hayas olivdado de la Fiasco Cena 2006.

"No, lo he olvidado .Mi madre sigue creyendo que estoy con Erik ,la unica cosa buena de esa cena fue cuando el me dijo que no queria verme mas.

-Ese chico fue lejos esa noche no? y ni siquiera te ayudo con tu problema en matematicas despues ,Es un Idiota.

-El novio mas tonto que he tendio.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________---

Espero les guste y sorry si hay errores jajaj .

gracias por los rewies y por recibir tan bien mis mensajes y historias los quiero y me leo todas las historias que me mandan ,besotes .

Mañana clases noooooooooooooo

tratare de sybir el martes ,o el miercoles.

bya Josy


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5: Perfecta Situacion**

**Edward POV**

Este verano, iba a darle clases particulares a un adolescente de la reserva de La Push. Su nombre es Seth y tiene quince años . Él ha tocado el piano desde que tenía seis años y recientemente consideró la idea de estudiar música en la universidad. Nuestras lecciones son todos los martes a las cuatro a cinco y media. Y debido a Emmett y yo visitamos la casa todos los domingos solo tendremos clases el martes y cuando Emmett saliera del trabajo nos dirigíamos de regreso a Seattle. Eso significaba que Emmett iba a conducir mi Volvo. Odio cuando la gente conduce mi coche ,preferiria que nadie lo tocara , si puediera evitarlo.

Yo no podía caminar a la reserva de La Push. Bueno, en realidad podía, pero es verano y el calor me mata verano ,asi que no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Así que tuve que conducir el Mercedes de mi madre para ir a encanta mi horario de verano ya que le enseño a chicos que realmente les gusta jugar.

Salí del coche y metí las llaves en el bolsillo .

"Hey, Edward!"

Dejé a Seth llamarme por mi nombre de pila porque esto es el verano y ' Sr. Cullen' era demasiado formal para las vaciones.

Hola! Seth. ¿Qué pasa? "

" Nada. Leah se marchó para visitar a Jacob. "

Leah es la hermana mayor de Seth. Ella es sólo dos mas grande que él y ella actualmente esta saliendo con otro muchacho de la reserva, Jacob Black.

"¿Qué has estado haciendo?" Le pregunté a Seth. Abrió la puerta y nos encaminamos a la sala donde estaba el piano.

"Nada Ahh. Sólo jugar con Leah. "

Me sonrió. Seth me recuerda a mí a veces. Sobre todo cuando habla de Leah. Se burla de los tormentos de Leah como yo de Alice. La diferencia es que Seth es más joven, mientras que yo soy mayor que Alice, pero la dinámica es la misma.

"Asegúrese de que no hacerle nada malo." Le advertí.

Él sonrió con picardía. "No puedo prometerte nada".

Se sentó en el taburete del piano y comenzamos nuestra sesión de práctica.

A las cinco y media en punto dejamos de tocar. "Buen trabajo Seth. La práctica hace la perfección ".

Dejó caer los hombros hacia adelante. "Gracias. Me gusta tocar, pero últimamente mis padres todo lo que hacen es budcar colegios de artes escénicas y becas. Ojalá el verano puediera sentirse como el verano ¿sabes? "

Le mire con simpatía. Yo sabía muy bien cómo se sentía.

"Seth, ¿alguna vez te conte que la musica no siempre fue mi primera opcion?"

"¿Huh?"

Me sonrió. "Cuando yo tenía tu edad yo ni siquiera consideran la música como una opción, pero mis padres lo hicieron. Investigaron en Internet y me mostraron todas estas escuelas para llamar mi atención, la cosa era, que me molestaba que hiceran eso. En mi mente yo sólo quería ser un niño y la música era sólo un pasatiempo divertido. Estaban quitandole la diversión a pasatiempo favorito, pero cuando pienso en ello ahora me doy cuenta que ellos querian que hiciera algo importante en la vida ,algo que significara para mi

Puede que te incmode ahora, pero si lo consideras bien tus padres están mirando hacia el futuro y hacia lo mas te gusta asi que deberias sentirte bien.

Seth se me quedó mirando desconcertado y me reí en voz baja. "Piensa en lo que dije. Nos vemos la próxima semana. "

Salí y salude a Leah que venia llegando mientras tomaba la curva a casa..

Ya que mis clases habian terminado por el dia ,tenia un poco de tiempo libre antes de ver a Emmet y ir a casa.

Cuando llegué a la casa fui acorralado por Alice cuando entre por la puerta. Ella tenía esa sonrisa angelical en su rostro y como conosco a Alice se que no habia nada angelical en ella. Alice es toda acción tortuosa, no es inocente ni dulce. Bueno, a menos que ella quiera algo de ti.

"¿Qué?"

Su sonrisa nunca vaciló. "¿Puedes salir y traerme algunas cosas?"

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Cosas de chicas."

Demonios no . He hecho esta tarea por Alice innumerables veces, pero cuando me fui a la escuela yo estaba agradecido de haberme librado de una tarea tan embarazosa. No otra vez.

"No puedes ir tú misma?"

"¡No!", Dijo indignada. "Estoy en mi per ..."

"No quiero oírte!" Le dije cubriendo infantilmente mis orejas. "Bien. ¿Qué necesitas? "

"Tampax Pearl el de la franja amarilla. Ah, y puedes traer tambien comida chatarra? Mamá no tiene nada! "

"¿Qué tipo de comida chatarra?"

"Red Vines, galletas Oreo, cacahuete M & M's y uan revista People.

"

"Ya vengo con todo.- le dije enojado

¡Date prisa! Mamá está haciendo la comida"

Rarita Alice.

Cerré la puerta y corri hacia el Mercedes. Yo habría ido a la tienda local, pero Alice odia ese lugar, así que fui a Wal-Mart. Quedaba mas lejos ,pero no me importaba.

Me estacione rapidamente,entre y recogio un canastillo amarillo ,habian chicas tambien ahi ,me miranban ,sonreian y coqueteaban ,la verdad no soy presumido sabía que las mujeres en general me encontraba atractivo y me importaba en la secundaria pero ya no. Encontre una muestra de revistas agarre la Peeple y la revista Us Weekly.

Luego, me fui a los dulces ,meriendas,al de las galletas , M & M's y sus Red Vines.

Con las revistas y los dulces en mi cesta, examiné los pasillos numerados y finalmente encontré mi vergüenza. Pasillo siete Productos femeninos ,estaba seguro que todos los hermanos mayores alguna vez pasaron esta misma verguenza.

Allí de pie, Dios sabe cuánto tiempo porque estaba perdido. Antes era mas facil ella solo pedia cualquier tipo de toallas ,ahora pide tampones y mas encima especiales esto estaba tan mal en tanto niveles.

!TragateloCullen! Este no es el fin del mundo.

Estaba confundido asi que decici enviarle un mensaje

¿Qué tipo de tampones se utilizas?

Tampax Pearl con la franja de color amarillo!

Mierda. yo No veo ninguna maldita franga amarilla

No es que literalmente tenga una franga amarilla ,es que tiene un linea amarilla.

Bueno Alice ,mierda ,porque tendria que saber esto.

Acostumbrarse ,eres mi hermano mayor.

Me puse mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y me agache en el piso para leer las etiquetas. Había tantos nombres y colores y envases! ¿Cómo diablos las mujeres podian elegir?

Vi cajas con rayas verdes, franjas de color naranja, rayas lavanda, y finalmente encontré los amarillos. Yo estaba a punto de recorla y coger una caja cuando un par de piernas obstruyeron mi vista.

Como si esto no podría poner más embarazoso, debia pedirle a una chica que se moviera para que yo pueda conseguir una caja de tampones.

Miré a la par de piernas. Eran de sexo femenino sin lugar a dudas. Jean y al alzar la vista pude ver que llevaba una camiseta blanca con cordones y tenía el cabello castaño largo y ondulado. La conocia sin lugar a dudas y al levantarme me golpeo un monton de emociones. Cuando estaba en pie Miré detenidamente a la chica. Era mas baja que yo y parecia por su exprecion de que se sentia igual que yo Trate de verla de mas cerca y le pegue un pequelo empujon.

"Lo siento". Me apresuré a decir.

La chica dio un grito pequeño y por fin tuve el coraje de mirarla a la cara. Cuando lo hice casi me desmayé. De pie delante de mí no era nadie mas y nada menos que la pequeña Bella Swan anque de pequeña ya no le quedaba nada.

"Bella".

"Edward".

Y al igual que los dos estábamos absorbidos miradonos. Sus ojos eran de caramelo pensativo y reflexivo. Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro. Debería decir algo.

"Te ves bien." Dije finalmente romper nuestro concurso de miradas

"Gracias." Respondió ella.

Wow. Cinco años le hiceron tan bien a Bella .Su cabello era largo y ondulado, pero seguía siendo el mismo color castaño con toques rojos. Su pielseguia siendo blanca ,supongo que incluso el sol de California no podía estropear su piel. Su rostro era hermoso por decir lo menos y sus labios carnoosos eran hermosos.

La última vez que la vi fue hace cinco años cuando ella me enseño su carta de aceptación de la UCLA .

Su voz se rompió mis pensamientos¿ Haciendo las compras Edward?"Compras Edward? Yo no sabía que eras una mujer en la noche "Su tono era ligero y divertido y sentí una oleada de felicidad ya que ella se sentia cómoda conmigo. Me hubiera gustado poder decir lo mismo de mí.

Le sonreí. "Decidí que era hora de R y R.

¿Hermana? Novia? "Ella pregunto en el mismo tono burlón.

Incluso Bella sabe que no yo estaria dispuesto a comprar estos artí por Alice. Ella se graduó de la Estatal de Portland, y ahora anda por alrededor de la casa en busca de un trabajo de verdad .-Contesté tan bien como pude.

Bella no ha respondido a su lugar llegó y cogió una caja de tampones y lo que parecían pequeñas almohadillas. Era raro estar aquí en este lugar con ella. Bella era un enigma para mí. Pensé que la conocía pero la verdad es que realmente no la conocía.

"Bueno, por favor, dale mis felicitaciones . Es agradable ver te Edward. Adiós"

Esperar! Ella sólo me despidió, no lo hizo? No! No podía dejar salir otra vez Bella. Tenía que saber ...

Estaba empezando a alejarse de mí, así que hice lo único que pude. Le agarre ligeramente la muñeca derecha y tiró de ella hacia mí.

"Espera, Bella."

Volvió la cabeza y me miró. ¿Sí?

"Voy a volver a verte otra vez ." Dije en serio. Me gustaría ver a Bella de nuevo. Era inevitable. Después de mi hermana y mi madre se encontraron con la Sra. Swan yo sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Emmett y el encuentro con ella la semana pasada acaba de confirmar mi hipótesis. Bella estaba de vuelta y ella y yo estaríamos juntos de nuevo.

Le solte la muñeca y observe cómo ella rápidamente se alejó de mí.

Saque los tampones y los fui a pagar ,rapidamente me dirigi a al auto para largarme rapidamente de ahi.

Bella estaba de vuelta y yo lo sabía desde el sábado pasado. Mamá y Alice se encontraron con la Sra. Swan y les dijo lo feliz que estaba por su Bella habia decidido volver. Emmett en realidad se encontró con Bella el día en que ella se mudaba a su apartamento. No deberia sacar conclusiones, pero ella fue la que se quiso ir ,por ahora volvi otra vez y los mas importante ,por que me importaba.

Sí, compartimos una infancia juntos, pero fue hace tanto tiempo. Fuimos juntos a la escuela y en la escuela secundaria fue la última vez que la vi. Las cosas han cambiado desde entonces. Bella no es la chica tranquila tímida de antes. Ahora parecía más, no sé ... inteligente? extrovertida? Realmente no lo sé, pero había algo que vi en ella hoy que no tenia cuando era niña.

Me debatía entre el deseo de volver a verla y alejarme de ella a la vez . No tenía idea de que debia hacer

La cena fue un asunto tranquilo para mí. Mi familia estaba feliz charlando alrededor de la mesa y yo estaba en mi pequeño mundo.

"Edward?!? Tierra llamando a Edward! "Dijo Emmett agitando una mano en frente de mi cara.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué te pasa? Te ves como si estuvieras a un millón de millas de distancia de nosotros. "

"Estoy pensando." Murmuré.

"¿Sobre qué?" pregunto Alice.

Terminé de mascar las verduras y luego le respondi. "Vi a Bella cuando fui a comprar las cosas de Alice "

El cuarto quedo en silencio durante un rato.

Emmett me miró y todo lo que podía hacer era encogerse de hombros. Ahora, que ambos habíamos visto Bella.

"Como te fue?" Preguntó Emmett.

"Bien. No hablamos durante mucho tiempo. "

"¿Quién quiere más asado?" Mamá dijo de repente.

"Yo." dijo Emmett.

El resto de la cena fue como si yo ni siquiera hubiera hablado de Bella. Pero a pesar de que no estábamos hablando de regreso yo estaba pensando en ella más de lo que yo quería o me convenia.

* * *

**Gracias por los rewies sorry he estado tan ocupada ,espero me perdonen ,sorry si hay algunos errores nesecito un beta ,bueno me despido tratare de subir el martes Besotes Bay**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6: **No soy intrusa, estoy ayudando!**

_**Rosalie POV**_

Nos detuvimos a la entrada de la residencia Swan a las ocho y media en punto Bella había llamado antes a su mama y ellos nos estarían esperando para cenar.

No he estado en la residencia Swan desde 2006. Era de Acción de Gracias y lo que pensé que sería la cena de Acción de Gracias tradicional de la familia resultaron en fracaso. Bella no me ha llevado de vuelta aquí desde entonces.

Sabía que volver a casa fue difícil para Bella. Ella quería quedarse en California, pero yo necesitaba un cambio de ritmo y ella también (aunque ella no lo sabía). Me bajé del coche y saque nuestra mochila llena de ropa. Bella estaba esperando pacientemente y le tome la mano para arrestarla hacia la entrada

_"Puedo caminar por mi cuenta ,Rose"_.

"_Yo sé que puedes. Pero por alguna razón tengo la desagradable sensación de que no quieres moverte y preferirías salir corriendo._

_"Yo nunca haría eso."_

_"Lo intentarías"._

_"Vamos a terminar con esto mejor."_

Toque el timbre y inmediatamente la Señora Swan salio a recibirnos.

Reene Swan es una persona llena de energía. Ella era una madre genial también.

_"Isabella"_

Debería mencionar que a Renee le encanta llamar a Bella por su nombre completo. No es que no le guste Bella ,pero por algo le puse el nombre de Isabella No?

La señora Swan me dio un abrazo y me dio la bienvenida a su casa. Salude también al Señor Swan y nos dirigimos ala cocina.

Las tres nos sentamos en la mesa a conversar . Renee y yo nos bombardearon con preguntas tales como los planes para el próximo año escolar. Les hable de mi licenciatura en Sociología y de que estaba tratando de encontrar un trabajo en la administración. Bella recibió su licenciatura en psicología infantil y ya tenía un lugar garantizado en una escuela secundaria pública como la nueva consejera ,se lo merecía era excelente.

Me di cuenta de Bella no quería compartir algunos de nuestros tiempos en la UCLA, que no quería mezclar su vida pasada con el presente. Pero Bella tenia que acostumbrarse a hablar de su presente aquí.Yo la emprendía mejor que nadie también había escapado de mi "Perfecta Vida" en New York,pero había salido adelante y lo mejor para sanar era hablar de las malas experiencias ,eso era lo mejor.

Sólo había tres habitaciones en la casa, así que después de Bella y yo terminamos de comer me mostró arriba, y luego fuimos a su habitación. Yo sabía que ella me necesitaba pero sonó mi celular.

Eché un vistazo a la identificación de llamada y presione "Contestar

_"Hey."_

_"Hey."_

_"¿Qué pasa?"_

_"Nada. Sólo quería llamar para invitarlas a cenar el Viernes. "_

_"Una Cena?"_

_"Sí, habrá siete mas"._

_"Celebración de que?"_

_Hubo una pausa._

_"Es su vigésimo tercer cumpleaños."_

Así que es eso.

_"Veré qué puedo hacer."_

Colgué el teléfono y lo lance sobre la cama.

Bueno, esto era interesante. Una Cena con más Bella, más Edward más Emmett y eso era igual a Destrucción Total

Bella no me perdonaría fácilmente, pero esto era bueno para ella.

Me levanté y me fui a la habitación de Bella.

_"Hola."_ Le dijo alegremente.

"¡_Dios!_" Ella gimió. "_Por un momento pensé que eras mi mamá"_.

"_Sólo soy yo."_ Le dijo y me senté junto a ella. _"¿Qué pasa Izzy?"_

_"Yo no sé si puedo estar aquí y no mirar por encima del hombro, cada cinco segundos"._

_"¿Por qué?"_

_"Rosie, tu no entiendes. Mi madre todavía habla a Esme y siguen siendo amigos. Papá ve Carlisle en el hospital todo el tiempo. Conociendo a mi madre ya les informó de que estoy aquí! Tampoco ayuda que Emmett me haya visto. "_

_"Oh, cállate. El mundo no gira alrededor de ti Bella. ¿ A Quién mierda les importa saber que estás aquí? No los veras hoy y nos vamos mañana. Sólo relajate. "_

_"Uhh tienes razón."_ Ella suspiró.

_"Siempre la tengo"._

_"Gracias por hacerme olvidar los problemas."_

_"No hay problema. Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer mañana? "_

_"Te puedo mostrar en la ciudad. No es muy grande, pero podría ser divertido. "_

_"Un paseo por la cuidad? ¿Todo el mundo conoce tu nombre y me seguirán como lo hacen en Gilmore Girls?_

_"¡Cállate! Stars Hollow no es como Forks. "_

Yo me reí. "_Sólo estaba bromeando."_

_"Está bien. Hora de ir a cama o si no mi madre nos dará otra sesión de charlas de mujeres sin sentido y nos enseñara a hornear galletas. Tenemos cosas que hacer mañana, y aún necesitas encontrar un trabajo Rose. "_

Me levanté y le dio un abrazo a Bella. _"Buenas noches"._

_"Noche!"_

Esa noche pensé en lo que Emmett me preguntó. Estaba planeando juntar a Bella , a él y su familia. No sabía la larga historia entre los Cullen y Bella, pero por lo poco que Bella me ha dicho es que eran amigos de la infancia y cuando entraron en la escuela secundaria su amistad con Edward termino. sabía que Bella no se pondría contenta cuando se diera cuenta de que Emmett y yo intercambiamos números, pero tuve mis razones.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y me preparé para mi gira alrededor de la ciudad. Renee y Bella estaban en la cocina haciendo panqueques y cuando me senté Bella me dio una mirada "Estoy tratando de escapar de Mamá ' . Le di la señal de los pulgares para arriba y luego las tres no sentamos a comer ,el Jefe Swan ya se había ido para el trabajo y Bella dijo que quería llevarme a la estación.

Renee nos hizo que le prometiéramos que la visitaríamos seguido .Sabia que Bella aceptarían pero no cumpliria la promesa fielmente ,pero me quede callada ya que había prometido ayudarla.

Después del desayuno Bella y yo fuimos a la ciudad.

Una vez en el coche Bella enchufo su IPhone y "Live Your Life" de TI y Rihanna comenzo a sonar.

_"Bella a donde me llevas primero?"_

_Olímpicos de Newton "Trabaje ahí el ultimo año ,después podemos ir a comer al restaurante donde iba con mis amigos y luego pasar a la floreria._

Las dos primeras paradas fueron pintorescas y lindas. Siempre he estado fascinada por la vida de pueblo pequeño y ahora que tuve la experiencia muy divertida. Bella y yo nos reímos y bromeamos en la tienda en la que trabaja. La idea misma de que Bella intentara vender cosas para una excursión al aire libre era divertida .Se defiendo diciendo que era sólo un trabajo después de la escuela . En el restaurante pedimos un sándwich para Charlie y luego fuimos a la estación . Se sorprendió al vernos. Pasamos su hora de comer con él y él nos presentó a algunos de los chicos. Uno de los chicos que se destacó fue un Whitlock, Jasper. Él sólo tiene veintitrés años y es muy joven para ser oficial, pero me di cuenta de que era apasionado con su profesión. Charlie fue muy amables con nosotras . Nos hacía reír en cuestión de segundos-tiene ese encanto de pueblo que te hace pasar un buen momento.

En la floreria compré un ramo de flores de camelia color de rosa para Renee. Que yo quería darle las gracias por su hospitalidad hacia mí en los pocos días que he estado aquí.

De regreso a casa en coche le pregunté a Bella cómo se sentía. Ella me dio una respuesta breve, "bien". Bueno, al menos ella no sospechaba nada "acerca de que íbamos a ir a casa de los estaríamos de nuevo solas y ese seria mi momento para decirle.

Una vez que llegamos a casa ,Renee aceptó felizmente mis flores y luego las dos nos comimos algunas galletas. Bella se excusó de comer para empacar nuestras bolsa de viaje.

Durante un tiempo, Renee y yo comimos en silencio y luego Bella bajo .

_"Tengo que ir a Wal-Mart."_, Anunció.

_"¿Por qué?"_, Le pregunté.

_"Mi amiga llego antes de tiempo ._"

Oh.

Me hizo una mueca. _"Lo siento cariño. ¿Has mirado a través de mi bolsa para un tampón?_ "

_"Sí he encontrado uno, pero voy a tener que comprar una caja. Vuelvo pronto. _"Y con se fue

Miré mi teléfono. Era cerca de la hora de cenar.

"_Así que Rosalie_." Renee dijo para capturar mi atención.

Me miró y sonrió. "_Sí, señora Swan?"_

_"Puedo ver que mi hija depende de ti . Y tu de ella . Estoy feliz de que haya encontrado una amiga como tu ,bueno mas como una hermana ._

_Para ser honesta, Rosalie, nunca fui una madre presente. Me encanta la personalidad de Bella , pero me temo que una vez que llegó a sus años de adolescencia es como su hubiera madurado muy rápido ,aunque Estaba rodeada de gente buena ._

Yo no estaba seguro de lo que Renee quería decir.

_"Tengo una razón para decirte esto Rosalie._" Ella continuó: _"Sé que Isabella se fue de aquí con un pena grande ,Aunque yo no conozco todos los detalles que yo sé que ella tuvo un altercado con Edward, pero eso es todo lo que sé "._

_"Ella no ha hablado nunca de su vida aquí._" Dije. "_de lo único que hablo fue de ustedes"_

_"Isabella es una persona intensamente privada. Tu nunca sabrás lo que está pensando a menos que le preguntes y aun así ella no te dirá todo la verdad"_.

Oh, yo lo sabía. Puede que no sepa el pasado de Bella, pero sí sé de sus tácticas.

_"El primer día que nos mudamos nos encontramos con un viejo amigo suyo. Su nombre es Emmett Cullen. "_

Renee quedó sin aliento. _"Con razón no quería venir ese día. ,Rosalie, tu necesita saber que Isabella y los Cullen estaban muy cerca. Los tres niños Cullen, todos crecieron con Isabella y su familia la cuido mucho. Tenia Dos hermanos mayores sobre protectores y uno molestoso, y por supuesto una hermana de su edad . Mientras Isabella no estaba aquí Charlie y yo seguíamos viendo a los Cullen ,porque seguimos siendo amigos._

_"Emmett y yo intercambiamos números. Le gustaría ser el amigo de Bella de nuevo y él piensa que seria bueno que Edward y Alice vuelvan a verla también_

Renee entornó los ojos. _"Estoy asumiendo que Isabella no sabe nada de esto."_

Sacudí la cabeza. _"No, no todavía. Y en lo que a mí respecta no va a saber acerca de esto hasta que estemos ahí ._

_"Por supuesto que no."_ Renee le gusto mi idea. "_Ustedes dos están planeando tener una especie de reunión?"_

_"Más o menos. Sé que Bella se enfadará conmigo una vez que se entere de que he estado hablando con Emmett, pero sé que al fin de se tiene que sentir cómoda de nuevo aquí y enfrentar su pasado._

_No me puedo imaginar qué pasó entre ella y Edward ._

_Espero que todo esto sea solucionable. Quiero hacer esto por Bella. Sé que pueden odiarme en el proceso, pero creo que ella lo necesita. "_

Renee me agarró del brazo y le dio un apretón suave. "_Creo que tienes razón. Todo el mundo tiene un pasado y, tarde o temprano todos tenemos que hacerle frente para avanzar con la cabeza en alto. Sabes que es divertido, Esme y yo, la señora Cullen, es decir, nos sentábamos alrededor de nuestras cocinas juntas a tomar café y soñar con con la boda de Edward & Bella Estábamos tan seguros de que finalmente se juntaran, pero nunca sucedió. Se burlaban de Isabella cuando era más joven y ella siempre se negó. Afirmó que no serían más que amigos "._

Renee no lo sabía, pero me dio alguna información valiosa. Se las arregló para darme alguna información que Bella había olvidado compartir conmigo.

Yo conocía un par de cosas: Bella y Edward crecieron juntos. Eran los mejores amigos, pero entre el jardín y último año de secundaria todo se vino abajo. Bella ama a Edward, pero sólo lo veía como un hermano. Ahora, a los veintidós años, pude que ella aún ame a Edward. Ella no tiene que decirlo-por que está escrito en toda su cara.

_"Bella también me dijo eso. Quiero que sepa señora Swan que no voy a espaldas de Bella, pero esta vez es necesario "._

_"Sé que si Rosalíe y me alegro sabes de que te tiene. Espero que el plan resulte para ella porque de verdad me encantaría verme en un tiempo a Edward & Bella riéndose y dando vueltas en mi cocina. "_

Yo me reí. _"Eso sería realmente dulce"._

Tenemos que haber hablado durante más de treinta minutos, porque Bella regresó con sus productos femeninos en la mano.

Bella entró en la cocina en una especie de aturdimiento. Me miró y vi en su cara que venia asustada..

"_¿Qué te pasa?"_, Le pregunté.

"_Vi a Edward._" Respondió ella.

"_¿Qué?_" Renee y yo preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

"_En el pasillo de productos de chicas . Iba a comprar cosas para Alice y nos encontramos_

_"¿Qué pasó?_", Le pregunté.

Renee trajo a Bella y la sentó entre nosotros.

_"Al principio no lo reconocí. Han pasado cinco años_ "Ella dijo mirándonos a los dos. "_Y entonces, no sé, nos encontramos ,creo que Alice y yo compramos la misma marca y por eso nos vimos. Sólo nos miramos el uno al otro y luego me dijo que me veía bien y me burle un poco de él acerca de sus compras y me dijo que eran para Alice. Tome mis cosas y trató de salir, pero me agarró la muñeca y me dijo que me vería de nuevo. "_

Wow. No me esperaba eso.

_"¿Cómo estás, cariño?_" Renee preguntó.

Bella miró y sonrió. "_Estoy bien"._

_"Te sentiste extraña cuando lo viste ?_" Pregunté.

-_Un incomodidad rara y la vez buena. Todavía estoy un poco nerviosa, pero no fue tan malo como pensaba que sería. "_

_"El pasillo de tampones ¿eh?"_ Me sonrió.

_¡Ya sé! _"Bella hizo un puchero y alzó las manos. "_Esta cosas de mierda sólo me pasa a mí!"_

_"Sólo porque tu puedes llevarlo a cabo con gracia."_ Renee dijo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. "_Gracias mamá"._

_"Así que estaba bien? Fue bueno? _"Le pregunté tratando de averiguar si sería difícil en los próximos días.

_"Honestamente. Creo que puedo vivir._ "Respondió ella.

"_Te dijo que te volvería a ver, ¿sabes lo que quiere decir?"_

Bella suspiró. "_Esto significa que va a salir a buscarme. Sé que Edward una vez que tiene algo en su mente pone todo su corazón para alcanzar a esa persona o meta "._

Hmm, pensé. Esto podría ser más fácil de lo que pensaba


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7: Hace dieciséis años**

**POV en Tercera persona**

Hace 16 años.

El Segundo grado era la primera vez que Bella y Edward estaban en clases separadas. Desde que comenzaron en la escuela primaria Forks hace dos años ,han estado en la misma clase hasta ahora.

Edward no le gustaba la idea de estar en una clase diferente a Bella. Le preocupaba que Bella se sintiera sola y que él no estaría allí para protegerla de sí misma o de los matones. Había muchos matones en esta escuela. Lamentablemente Bella siempre era objetivo principal.

Era la mitad del año escolar y Bella y Edward ambos tenían la misma hora del almuerzo y el recreo después. Edward ofreció a jugar con Bella, pero ella sabía que él prefería jugar al baloncesto con chicos de cursos superiores. Los estudiantes de tercer grado debianser invitados las canchas de baloncesto. Pero a Edward le ayudaba estra relacionado con Emmet, que ya estaba en quinto grado y durante el recreo Edward podia jugar al baloncesto con Emmett y el resto de la clase superior. El no se preocupaba por Bella, porque mientras la viera todo estaba bien.

Mientras que Edward jugaba con Emmet ,Bella estaba jugando con Alice y sus amigos ,anque ella no habia podido jugar con Edward igual se sentia contenta.

Después del recreo Bella y Edward se fueron a sus respectivas clases a terminar sus lecciones. Había cuatro clases de segundo grado en la escuela y la de Bella siempre era el último en ser terminado. Por lo general se reunian Bella Alice y Edward, en la biblioteca, pero Edward como siempre tan impaciente decidio esperarla frente a su clase.

"Llegas tarde." Afirmó Él. Bella se puso la mochila sobre los hombros. "Lo siento, fuimos a cantar una canción."

"Ah ok ." Edward dijo caminando a su lado. Los dos amigos se fueron a la biblioteca donde Alice y la estaban esperando.

La señora Cullen se hizo muy buena amiga de la bibliotecaria ya que siempre venia a buscar a los chicos aqui ,mientras ella conversaba con la bibliotecaria ,los chicos se sentaron a conversar.

El dia se sentia extraño. Los chicos se estaban casi seguro de que las chicas los estaban dejando al margen. Bella y Alice estaban hablando entre sí y con un objetivo de evitar a los niños. Parecían estar argumentando cosas de chicas.

"¿Qué están hablando?" le Preguntó Edward a Emmett.

Emmett se encogió de hombros. "Yo no lo sé. Alice ha estado actuando nerviosa desde que estoy aquí ".

Edward echó un vistazo a su hermana y su mejor amiga, y frunció el ceño.

Bella y Alice estaban sentados en una de las mesitas a pocos metros de los chicos.

-No, Alice No voy a decirles! "Bella dijo enojada.

"Pero Bella!" Alice gimió. "Tienes que hacerlo. Ellos pueden ayudarte. "

"¡No! Nadie me puede ayudar! "Bella insistió.

"Emmett es enorme,podria enfrentarla ." Alice dijo.

Bella Swan tenia matón. Y no cualquier matón si no una chica de sexto grado que era casi dos pies de alto y mucho más fuerte e intimidante.

Bella no sabía por qué esta chica la trataba mal y ahora después de dos semanas esto se le habia salido de las manos. Ella no podía ocultarse en el baño porque ella la seguiría Ella no podía confiar en sus amigos, porque eran tan pequeños como Bella. No, ella no podía ir a Edward porque él también era más pequeño y Emmett era mayor pero no mas que ella. Bella no sólo se temia por sí misma, sino por sus amigos.

"Si no les dice yo lo haré." Alice dijo amenazandola.

"Por favor, no lo hagas." Dijo Bella. No quería que nadie saliera lastimado por su culpa.

Desafortunadamente para Bella, Alice no se iba a quedar callada.

Alice se levantó de su asiento y rápidamente se acercó a los muchachos.

"Alice" Bella susurró en voz baja.

Alice no le hizo caso. Ella estaba ahora delante de sus hermanos y con una respiración profunda, dijo, "Bella necesita tu ayuda."

La atención de los dos muchachos fue capturada inmediatamente.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Edward.

Y entonces Alice les dijo todo. Ella les habló de la niña estudiante de sexto grado que comenzó el acoso a Bella haceun par de semanas. Ella les habló de todas las amenazas

Aunque la chica no habia llegado a los golpes el acoso sicologico la asustaba

Emmett y Edward estaban enojados. Ellos estaban muy enojados de que Bella estuviera pasando por eso.

Pero Edward se sentia herido. Estaba triste porque Bella no habia contado en el.

En ese momento la señora Cullen llamo a los niños. Ya era hora de volver a casa.

Los cuatro niños recogieron sus mochilas y luego salieron de la biblioteca y siguieron a la señora Cullen a su camioneta. Los niños estaban tranquilos y la Sra. Cullen creia que era porque estaban cansados ,asi que apenas llegaran les iba a servir comida.

Al llegar a casa a los niños automáticamente dejaron sus mochilas en el living y se fueron al caurato de juegos a ver television,ninguno dijo nada ,Bella estaba preocupada por la chica mala ,Alice estaba preocupada de que bella estuviera enojada por decirle a los chicos y Edward y Emmet estaban armando un plan para derrotar a la chica.

Quince minutos más tarde la señora Cullen llamo a los chicos a la cocina para su merienda. Emmett, Edward, Bella, y Alicie se sentaron en silencio.

"¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy?" La Sra. Cullen le preguntó a sus hijos. Ella consideraba Bella a como su hija tambien.

"Bien." Dijeron a coro.

Esme sonrió y movió la cabeza, niños.

Después que terminaron su merienda los chicos fueron a ser sus tareas y Esme se fue a preparar la cena ,los padres de Bella la recogian a las 8 hoy asi que Bella debia cenar con los Cullens

Ahora Bella y Edward estaban haciendo problemas de resta y Alice estaba escribiendo un informe sobre un libro y Emmett estaba leyendo para su clase de historia.

Trabajaron en silencio ,suspirando de vez en cuando ,pero pronunciar ninguna palabara.

Pasó media hora hasta que Edward rompió el silencio.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste", le preguntó Bella enfandado

Bella se alarmó por su tono, pero se puso a la defensiva. "Porque tu no puedes hacer nada!"

"Sí, puedo!" El dijo enojao.

"No, tu no puedes Edward. Ella es una estudiante de sexto grado. "Bella dijo como si fuera la mejor razón posible.

Edward no entendía lo que Bella estaba diciendo, Él siempre la protegia.

"Yo me ocuparé de esta Bella. Yo y Emmett estámos ideando un plan. "

Bella sabía que no podía hacer nada para dejar a Edward fuera de esto. Una vez que el tomaba una desecion nadie lo podia hacer cambiar de pareser ,solo esperaba que ninguno de los dos saliera herido.

Emmett y Edward pensado en un montón de maneras de llegar a esta persona para que dejara de molestra a Bella, pero que les faltaba una cosa importante: no tenía idea de quién era la chica. Ninguno de ellos la conocía y la Bella y Alice no había hablado desde ese día en la biblioteca y q fue hace dos días.

"Voy a preguntarle a Alice." Emmett decidio finalmente. Sabía Bella y Edward no estaban en el mejor de los términos en este momento porque lo que estaba tratando de hacerlo lo menos doloroso posible para ellos dos

Emmett encontroa Alice ayudando a su madre en la cocina.

"Alice, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?"

Alice estaba en lo alto de la encimera. Ella llevaba un delantal demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo y tenia en su mano una cuchara de madera.

"Estoy mesclando la ensalada."

Emmett suspiró. "Es importante. Y sólo son dos minutos ".

"Bien." Alice dijo y salto para bajarse del mostrador.

Emmett se fue al pasillo y le susurró: "¿Cuál es el nombre del acosador y qué hace ella?"

Los ojos de Alicie se abrieron. "tu y Edward van en serio en ayudar a Bella?"

"Por supuesto".

"Su nombre es Jane. Ella es un poco más alta que tu, pero ella es delgada. Ella tiene el pelo rubio y ojos oscuros . "

Eso fue todo lo que Emmett necesitaba saber. A pesar de que no era un alumno de sexto grado que conocía algunos de ellos y mañana encontraria a esa tal Jane.

Con la nueva información volvió a subir y le dijo Edward. Esa noche decidieron no hacer nada hasta que hayan la vieran.

El día siguiente fue como cualquier otro día normal en la escuela. Los cuatro niños fueron a sus clases y en el recreo, en vez de jugar al baloncesto Edward y Emmett caminaba por el patio buscando a Bella y Jane

En su tercer viaje alrededor del patio de Edward finalmente vio Bella regresar a su salon. Edward sabía que Bella solo iba a dejar su botella de agua y su suéter en la parte delantera junto con el resto de cosas de sus compañeros. Ambos vieron como una chica alta con pelo negro corto y piel bronceada venir y pararse frente a Bella. Las dos intercambiaron palabras y Edward se vio obligado a salir a correr a Bella y llevársela, pero Emmett le recordo que había un maestro en el patio y que esta chica Jane no era tan estúpida como para hacer cualquier cosa con un profesor de pie, tan cerca.

Ese día Emmett escucho lo que de sus amigos de sexto grado le dijeron sobre Jane. Ella se acostumbraba a molestar a los chicos mas pequeños ,les gustaba molestralos y hacerlos llorar

La mejor parte para ella era que nunca nadie se enfrentaba a ella. Ella se habia estado saliendo con la suya por demasiado..

Ahora que Emmett y Edward sabía más sobre Jane que re-diseñaron su plan. Emmett estaba esperando que el plan funcionara a la Sabía que era importante para Edward que el plan funcionara a la para que Edward se sintiera bien consigo mismo y no estuviera mas preocupado por Bella.

Al día siguiente, la señora Swan los fue a dejar. Los chicos caminaron juntos

Emmett y Edward miró por todos lados y se asintieron el uno al otro. Bella vio a Jane esperandola Edward puso su brazo alrededor Bella y Emmett comenzó a caminar más rápido.

Los muchachos sabían que cuando Jane llegó a la escuela estaba buscando a Bella ,pero la estaba evitando solo porque Bella estab rodeada por sus amigos y los demas alumnos.

Ahora, Edward y Bella caminaban detrás de Emmett. Emmett y se puso delante de Jane.

Cuando Bella vio esto se detuvo en seco. Una mirada de terror se deslizó en su cara.

"Todo ira bien ,Bella,. Emmett sabe lo que está haciendo. "

Bella no se sentia segura. Se puso nerviosa ya que Emmett hablando lejos con Jane y no podia oir nada de lo que hablaban

Emmett asintió con la cabeza a Edward y Edward se acerco a Jane y Emmet.

"Para de molestar a Bella". Edward escupió enfadado. "Si no lo haces, tendrás vertelas conmigo y mi hermano .

"Y con nuestros amigos." Emmett, dijo señalando a algunos alumnos de quinto y sexto, que estaban detras de el.

Jane parecía nerviosa. Nunca ninguna de sus víctimas la habian encarado. Lo unico que hizo fue una mueca.

"Si usted vuelve a molestra a Bella se la vera con nosotros. Su padre es el jefe de policía y se enojara mucho al saber lo que estas haciendo a su hija .-"Emmett, dijo con aire de suficiencia.

Jane quedó sin aliento. Ella no sabía que Bella era la hija jefe de la policía. Oh, no!

"Te prometo que dejare de molestar a Bella".

"Bueno", dijo Edward. Dejó Emmett a terminarlo. Edward se fue junto a Bella

Todavía no se había movido de su lugar.

Cuando Edward estaba delante de Bella la abrazo fuerte y ella hundio su cara en su pecho.-Gracias Edward

Edward la abrazó mas fuerte. "Tú eres mi mejor amiga Bella. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. "

Ese día, Jane sólo sonrió tímidamente a Bella. Bella estaba agradecido de tener tan buenos amigos y cuando vio a Edward y Emmett en la cancha se acerco a ellos y le dio a cada uno de ellos un abrazo, diciendo: "¡Gracias!"

Jane nunca mas molestado a Bella de nuevo y eso era solo una de las cosas que Emmet y Edward habian hecho por Bella.

* * *

Bueno aqui capitulo nuevo es como una vuelta al pasado ,espero les guste .

Mañana voy a subir uno nuevo creo ,un besito a todos y sorry por la demora.


	9. Nota Autor

No es nuevo capitulo es que bueno no tengo Internet con el problema del terremoto mi País esta teniendo problemas con el Internet ,Solo funcionan los teléfonos en movistar así que espero esta semana se arregle ,un besote y gracias a todos los que leen mis historias y a los que piden por Chile ,les pido recen por mi País si bien lo que necesitan las regiones afectadas es ayuda económica ,también se necesita fuerzas .

Gracias al cielo a mi region, Antofagasta no le afecto el terremoto ,pero como ven la comunicación es algo nacional y todo el País tiene problemas.

Un besote Enorme CuteLitleWich , Joselyn.


End file.
